Steamy One Shots
by Finchel4EverShipr
Summary: one shots : I have changed this to just plan one shots, there are going to be some smutty and some not... so beware. and if you have any requests for dabbles you would like me to write, leave a review! : ALL Finchel/Monchele related.
1. Phone Sexx

_**A/N This is a one-shot, glee never happened, and Monchele meet in college and got married a year later. **__**FinchelGleek4Ever**__** and I collaborated together on this although it was supposed to be added to a different story, I wasn't feeling it, and wanted to add a One Shot anyway, and I couldn't leave this amazing story just sitting on my laptop, so here it is! Hope you enjoy! I am not sure what the only chapters on this will contain, or be Finchel or Monchele, all's I know is it will contain smut, well because it IS called "Smut One Shots". This is just purely out of enjoyment because I get so many different smut ideas. SO, like I said, enjoy! **_

Lea was home alone, missing her husband who was away playing at a big venue about 10 hours from her. She laid in bed tossing and turning, needing his touch and his warmth around her. She was so happy that his band is as popular as it was, but that didn't mean she didn't get just had a touch of jealously each time they took him away on their tours. It's been one whole week and he was coming home in two more days, but she couldn't wait.

She dialed Cory's number, knowing that he was probably asleep, but hoping not.

"Hello" he said groggily; her heart sank, because she knew she had woke him up

"Hey! I'm sorry – I …"

"Lea, are you okay?" he shot up in bed

"No babe – everything is fine" "Everything is fine. I … I just miss you – so so much. I miss you holding me, so I can go to sleep."

"Lea"

"I'm sorry Cor – I shouldn't have called."

"Lea, don't say that you are my wife, you know that you can call me anytime, whether something or nothing is wrong. You sounded fine earlier; when we spoke … I'm worried about you, Lee. Do you want me to come home?" He asked

"No baby, I just miss you and wanted to talk, it's been a whole week, I can't wait to feel your touch, and your-" she paused and took a deep breath and felt suddenly different … something burning inside.

Her body had goose bumps all over it "Cor?" "Mmhmm?" "You know – I was thinking … I really wish that you were here to wrap your _strong_ arms around me; to kiss me … to hold me … to love me … to touch me … to make love to me ..." she could hear his breathing get faster

"I'm lying here in your shirt… Cor – it still smells like you"

she said softly "Lee -" ignoring him speaking

"The smell of you … on this shirt and the fact that it was on you… … makes me wet"

"Lea?" Cory whisper out

"Yes, Cory?"

"Do you have any panties on?"

"No" her cheeks blushed "Take your boxers off"

"What?" he stumbled; his brain trying to take in what she just said; just then he heard the sexiest thing ever … Lea moaned into the phone "Cory, I'm sooo wet. I'm dripping wet for you."

Immediately Cory grew hard; he couldn't believe what was happening. He slipped his boxers off and threw them on the ground, next to the bed.

"Take your shirt off" he breathed heavily.

"Already off and guess what?" she asked

"What?" as he slowly stroked his cock

"My nipples … they are hard and hurting – I think they want you to bite them as you love to do"

"Mmmm Lea" "I'll call you right back" she said quickly

"What? Wait!" and he heard the phone call end 'well that was no fair' he thought. A minute later his phone rang again

"What the hell?" he said, slightly irritated

"Sorry Cor – just calm down. I just sent you something.

"Did you get it yet?"

"No. You hung up to-" just then his phone buzzed

"Hang on … Oh fuck Lea – let me call you back" he hung up the phone;

Lea laid on her bed slowly slipping her fingers down her wet folds and then with her free hand she cupped her breasts and pinched her nipple hard, moaning all the while.

"Did you like it?" Lea asked seductively

"Fuck, Lea … I just about came on the spot. A picture and a video? Are you crazy?"

She laughed "I thought you might like it, so did you … cum?" she licked her lips

"Not yet, why?" she smiled "I wanna see you …"

"Huh? How?" Cory asked feeling dumb founded

"Video chat … you know on your phone … FaceTime" _'damn it why did she have to be so smart?_' he thought to himself.

Her phone buzzed quickly – she flipped it around and smiled "Hey" she said as she seen his face

"Hey to you too" he smiled "So are we really going to do this?"

"Why not? I'm wet, you're hard and I haven't seen my hubby in weeks, it's just like phone sex – we'll tell each other what we want the other to do ..." She reached over and grabbed her case, which had a stand on it "How is this view?"

He smiled "Perfect – I can see everything. Lee- will you put my shirt back on? I want to see you in it" she nodded and went out of view of the camera. She came back a few minutes later – the phone shook and then he realized that she was picking it up

"How about this?" she had walked over to her full length mirror and modeled the t-shirt for Cory, holding the phone toward the mirror so he could see it "Damn babe" she looked into the phone and saw Cory's head fall back

"Hey mister … stop what you're doing. Do you see me touching myself?" "Damn it … I forgot for a minute there – that you could see me" he blushed

She walked over to the bed and laid back down; sitting her phone out from her again

"Soooo" he said as he sat up; he reached over and grabbed his phone case – just like Lea's. He sat it on the bed; she saw that he was still a little hard, but not completely flaccid.

"Soo, tell me what you want me to do" Cory licked his lips a few times and then nodded

"I've never done this before" he slipped in his lope sided smile, which instantly made her wet every time.

"Same here …"

All two years of marriage, they have never had to miss one another or have the need to have phone sex, because they were married, not the boring marriage that never had sex, nor talked to each other. They were like bunny rabbits, and couldn't get enough of each other. They were deeply in love.

"I want to see you naked again, take off my shirt" she followed his instructions as she bit her lower lip and smiled

"I would start off kissing your neck, then your collarbone" she caressed her neck with her hands imagining his lips there

"Then down to your chest – kissing above your left breast and cupping your right breast in my hand, pinching your nipple between my fingers"

she let out a soft moan "Mmm"; Cory junior became a little harder – definitely awake now "I would then take your left nipple and bite it hard, because I know you like that" he smiled again; Lea's head was back, she was listening to everything he said and his breathing

"then I would suck on it hard" she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them while caressing her breast, just long enough to get her fingers wet, so she could wet her nipple, as if Cory was sucking on it

"damn babe" she smiled "then I would take your right nipple between my teeth and bite it hard, while massaging your left breast"

"ohhh" she squealed

"then I would suck on it hard" just as she had done with the other she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them while caressing her breast, just long enough to get her fingers wet and then moving them to her nipple – rolling her nipple between her wet fingers. The air from the ceiling fan hit her nipples making them harder.

"Ohhh Cor – I'm so wet for you …" she said as she rubbed her clit slowly.

She could see his cock twitch a little more, as she rubbed herself. "Cor?" he raised his eyebrow "tell me what you're thinking about as you stroke him … I want to hear you tell me"

he cleared his throat "Watch this …" he brought his fingers to his mouth and spit on them; grabbing his cock at the tip and rubbing the spit on the tip and then down toward the base and then back to the tip; bringing his fingers up to his mouth for more spit

"mmmmhmmm" she moaned loudly

"I'm imaging your mouth on my cock, sucking on him – making him all wet. You are slowly taking him in – an inch at a time" he panted "and then you take all of him in … sucking on him harder".

"Lee – touch yourself …" he took a deep breath "I wanna see just how wet you are" she nodded and took a deep breath; bringing her right hand up from her breast sucking on her fingers; her left hand still playing with her left nipple; she slowly slid her hand down to her center

"Cory, watch me and slow down! You're going too fast" he nodded and gulped "I'm watching now, sorry" he said; she slipped two of her fingers over her clit, barely grazing it and down into her folds – you could hear the moistness immediately.

Cory groaned "Damn babe - you really are wet"

"Mmmhmmm" she moaned.

"Slip two fingers inside, sliding in and out - slow" he watched her finger fuck herself

"pinch your nipple hard, as if I'm biting it" she pinched her nipple and squealed out loud "Shit Cor – I'm so freakin' tight"

"Lea – I want you to taste yourself … tell me what you taste like" she slipped her fingers out of her pussy and slowly brought them to her lips "mmmhmmm" she said – having never tasted herself before; this was a new experience and something that she might try again "sweet" she said "and juicy" she giggled;

"Ohhh" he grunted – as he watched her lick and suck on her fingers for a few minutes and then moving her fingers back to her pussy, sliding in and out of her.

"A little faster, babe … You can stroke him a little faster. I would then, take your balls in my hand and massage them too and then gently suck on them" he gently massaged his balls "I would then lick up your shaft from the base to the tip" she watched as Cory spit on his fingers again to mimic Lea licking his shaft "Mmmhmmm babe" he moaned

"I would twirl my tongue around the tip and then suck on the tip hard" she watched him trying to mimic with his hand

"I would then take him in my mouth – taking a little bit at a time, until I have him all the way in my mouth" she could hear that the pre-cum was on his cock and he was using it as lubricant.

"Lea … I'm getting close"

"Me too" she moaned

"Add another finger" he grunted "take your fingers out and massage your clit faster" he saw her hips buck up and he knew that she was about to explode, as he was.

"Faster Cory" she breathed he watched her slip her fingers in and out of her and then massaging her clit faster and faster "Corryyyyyy" "Mmmmmm Leaaaa"

He was stroking his cock faster and faster

"I'm about to cummm" she said "I want you inside of me Cory … I want you so bad"

"Mmmm me too babe" he grunted

"Lea – I'm about to" he moaned

"me too" she panted; he slowed down on stroking himself

"You first Lea – I wanna watch you cum for me" she nodded, biting her lip and loudly moaning; he watched her body begin to shiver her hand massaging her clit faster and then slipping her fingers in and out of her; faster and faster "I'm cummm-" she said as she grazed her clit one last time

"Ahhhhhh fuckkkkkk Corryyy … I'm cummming" she screamed – he watched her cum, seeing it spill out onto the sheets

"Damn babe" her body went limp and she took a deep breath "Cor –" she opened her eyes to see him stroking his huge cock faster and faster

"Ahhhh fuckkk Leeeeeeeeeee" he grunted loud, as he came all over his chest. His body glistened in the lights from the sweat, as did hers.

"Damn … that was …" she breathed heavily "That was great … intense" he breathed out "Yeah … that was way better than I thought it would've been" she smiled. "I can't believe that you actually tasted yourself … I just about came right there" he smirked

"I aim to please – I done what I was told" she giggled.

Lea sat up to stare at her screen

"Baby, I miss you so much! Why do you have to be so famous!" She whined, although he wasn't famous, per say, he had one big single with his band Bonnie Dune and they were on their first tour, for about 20 cities in three weeks.

"I know baby, you don't know how bad I miss my wife, I'm so glad were done touring for a long time." He said smirking at her.

"me too" she said smiling

"Baby can you talk to me till I fall asleep? This house of ours seems so much scarier without you in it!"

"Of course baby, what did you do today" he asked, they talked all day in between rehearsals and his concerts, so he knew everything she already did. He just wanted to hear her rumble and tell him again as she would, he loved his wife.


	2. Best Friend

Cory and Lea were best friends and in the freshman year of college, it was almost summer time and they spent their whole first year at NYC attached to each other's hip. They never even tried to make their feelings for each other known; they thought it would ruin their friendship, until one drunken night. They downed a whole bottle of vodka. And both felt feistily.

"Hey Lea?" he said as they sat on his futon in his dorm room, while his roommate was gone. She was lying down with her ass covered in pink booty shorts faced him. It was their normal Saturday night routine movie nights, but this one contained a lot more liquor than the others.

"Yah?" she said feeling his hand rest on her upper thigh.

"Do you like it when I touch you." he asked

"Cory, what has gotten into you?" she said at him threw her left eye and smiled.

"I-I just like them shorts on you." he winked

"I have worn these a million times here, you have never said anything before." She said with a giggle trying hard to concentrate on the movie, until he squeezed her ass.

"mmh." She said softy.

"You like that?" he said squeezing her left cheek

"Mmh I can only imagine how your dick feels." She moaned once again completely turned on.

"I have a huge one."

"Ohhh yeah?" she said clutching onto his pillow.

"Lea?" he asked removing his hand

"mmh. Yes?" she said looking disappointed that he stopped

"I-I have had feelings for you for a long time…." He whispered.

"Me too." She said softy. Making his whole face light up

Without any warning she was straddling his lap, kissing his neck. "You taste like popcorn" she said laughing. He squeezed her ass helping her grind her hips. "I have waited for this for so long!" he groaned feeling her center grind onto his harden cock. She brought her moist lips down to his neck sucking on it hard, definitely leaving a hickey tomorrow. "Me, too. I have wanted to fuck you for so long!" she said in a feisty state of mind. He grabbed at the him of her black tank top and lightly pulled it over her head staring at her black lace bra "F-fuck. You are gorgeous, look at your body." he said, unbuckled her bra and tossed it aside, memorizing this moment and her pebbled nipples. He bent his head down attacking her left breast with his mouth and the other with the palm of his hand.

"A-a-ahhhh! Fuck!" she moaned loudly. They were pretty sure that their actions were probably noticed outside; this dorm didn't have the thickest of walls.

Before they knew it they were both completely naked. She bent her back proving space between her wet center and his harden member so they could finally get to business. She was still on top as his hands were resting around her hips guiding her into him. "oooh. Cor, ohhh. You're so b-b-ig" she moaned.

"Yeah, I pride myself on that." He said smiling as he lifted her up with one swift motion and let her fall making her scream with how hard she landed on his cock. "Damn, you're so tight baby" he groaned, she continued to jump up and down ridding his hard cock moaning and screaming his name. "C-c-oorrrrr" She could feel how close she was. He bit her nipples swiftly flipped her onto her back side making her giggle and bit her lip, his dick didn't leave her body, pumping into her over and over. Finally bringing his hand down to her wet folds to flick her clit making her squirm and finally reach her climax. "come for be baby, come, I want to come with you" he whisper into her ear, that heat spilling of his mouth and the way he was rubbing her nub made her come so hard, the same time, but swiftly pulled his throbbing cock out of her entrance as he came all over her stomach.

"O-o-oh fuckkkk! She screamed pulling his hair as she felt his juices on her body, as he let out a groan. "Fuck fuck fuck" she repeated feeling the heat from him.

"Damn baby. You are amazing" he said falling beside her.

"FUUUUCK!" she kept granting, _"I love you" she whispered to her best friend, which now had a little bit more meaning behind it. "I love you too…" he said with a smile, kissing her neck, going for round two._


	3. Almost Get To Play House

It was a Sunday afternoon; Rachel had been laying around all day, watching television and trying out new songs for nationals. She was lying in her bed wearing pink sweats and a white camisole, her hair was tossed up on the top of her head in a messy bun. She kept looking at her phone hoping her boyfriend would finally text her. She hadn't spoken to him since Friday in glee club, ever since Coach Sue took over football; he had a tight schedule to up hold. Every Friday after school, not a minute after, Sue had the whole team on a bus traveling 40 miles away to start weekend football camp. The whole weekend they couldn't use their phones, only for emergencies, Rachel was going crazy not being able to talk to him. The whole team was exhausted by Sunday. She looked at her phone again noticing it was 3, and her dad's wouldn't be back from their spa weekend vacation till late Monday night. Since she turned 17 and was leaving for New York in a few months, and seeing as she was always more mature then her age, they were safe with her staying alone. They trusted her. Although she was going to go crazy in this big house all to herself, all her friends were busy as usual with their boyfriends, and she should be too.

Finally she heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table, she jumped over to it, only to see "daddy" on the message.

_How are you holding up, pumpkin?_

She was way too angry to reply. She sat it back down and got up to put in Funny Girl, it always soothed her. An hour into the movie her phone starts to buzz again, figuring it was her dad's again calling or texting to make sure she was still alive, she took her time to get to her phone, when she got to it; she opened it without seeing who it was from

_**Miss me yet? (:**_the house soon filled with her scream.

_**Omg, baby. (((((: You don't even understand! Are you home yet?!**_She replied seconds after, she felt like she was normal again, she had to figure a way to get Coach Beiste back at WMHS.

_**Nope not yet i snuck my phone back from Sue we are almost school though. i want to see u i miss u so much baby girl**_

_Is your truck at school? Or is your mom picking you up? _She asked sitting straight up, excited for his response.

_**My mom… **_He texted back, why did she need to know that? He instantly thought.

_Tell her you are staying at Noah's, and I will be there to get you! I mean, if you want..;) _

His pants got surprisingly tight, as a huge grin plastered on his face.

_**K but u have to be here in 10 mins we are almost the school texting my mom now**_

It had been about two months since they first slept together, since then, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, every second, every opportunity they got they were doing it like rabbits. This would be their first time being in a house overnight, completely alone. Rachel didn't know what she was thinking as she sent that text message to him. IF her dads found out, it was safe to say she would be grounded until the day she left for college. But, she couldn't hide the fact she was excited to get a head start playing house with her handsome boyfriend, they were going to be living together in three months, so what would it hurt?

_Leaving now! I can't wait! I'll be around back, so no one sees. _

She looked at her phone knowing she didn't have time to change or fix her hair, but Finn would have to find out sooner or later what she looked like with little make-up, and messy hair, as for the clothes, she thought he would appreciate the easier access.

She threw on her ugg boots, and a matching pink zip-up hoody. It wasn't too cold today in Lima, she liked it.

She got in her white Honda and headed to McKinley. She happened to get there early, she didn't see any school buses, and she went to the back parking lot and parked her car. She parked close enough to see a big yellow bus pull in, but far away that no one would see her car. Even though her parents were out of town, everyone knew it; she was beyond paranoid anyone would notice her picking up Finn. She was almost certain that her noisy neighbors would notice a large 6'3 tall boy walking into their empty house, but when it came to that time she would deny, deny, and deny, her neighbors were old as dust anyways.

She texted Finn and let him know the exact location she was, so he didn't look like a lost puppy searching for his ride. She sat in her car for around 5 minutes fiddling with her radio and trying to salvage her hair and bare face as much as she could without any materials on her.

0-0

"Why are you smiling like a retard?" Puck asked

"Because I'm staying at Rachel's, so cover for me?" he asked

"And why should I cover for you when you're getting ass and I'm not?" he asked as they were whispering in the back of the bus.

"Shut up, dude!" Finn hissed back.

"Whatever, you owe me big time" Puck said as they pulled into the school, and Finn got a text message from Rachel.

0-0

Sue started to pass out everyone's phones as they let all the kids out of the bus, Finn blended into the crowd that already got their phones so that she didn't punish him for already getting his out earlier.

"Alright, see you guys next weekend. Remember, No fatty foods!" She hollered out as the group of guys groaned and started walking to their cars.

Finn knew exactly where Rachel was, half because her text and mostly because she really wasn't hiding. He began walking towards her car and looking around him seeing if anyone was watching, as soon as he got close enough to see her face in the window, he didn't care anymore, everything felt, okay….normal and made sense.

"Hey baby." He said lightly as he got inside her car, before she could answer he leaned over and attacked her lips.

"You look beautiful" he said simply staring into her bare eyes.

"I'm not wearing any make up! Or anything, how is that?" she said with a giggle

"That's the point." He said again tackling her lips; he took his hand and placed it on her neck, with his other arm on her console holding him up. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue access. He slightly moved his hand –on her neck- down right above her tank top, until his whole hand was in her shirt massing her bare breast. She began moaning, and clutching her eyes, as she finally remembered where they were.

"B-baby, let's get home." She said detaching their mouths; his hand was still in her shirt as she helped guide him out.

"Okay, but you know you kill me when you don't wear a bra" he said with his famous smirk, kissing her cheek as he moved to put his seatbelt on.

"Why do you think I do it?" she said smiling as she put her car in Drive and began to drive home.

"So, how was practice?" she asked

"You mean weekend of hell?" he said placing his duffle bag in the back seat for more room. He had Nike tennis shoes on, grey sweat pants, Property of WMHS black tee shirt on, with his letterman jacket over it.

"Well tomorrow we are going to talk to Mr. Shue about all this! It's just not fair that-" she began rambling on and on about all the reasons this is wrong, and how Coach Beiste would never allow it, she instantly stopped mid ramble as she felt strong hands on her thigh. Finn began rubbing his hand in circles on her inner thigh; he could practically fill the heat coming from her center.

"Baby," she said trying to concentrate on the road.

His movements became intense as his pinky finger was slightly grazing her center.

"This is kinda cool… ya know? We get to like play house…" he said watching Rachel squirm in her seat, acting like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"You are so funny" she said as she brought her hand to lie on top of his hand, moving his large hand to touch her. He almost came on the spot. She moved their hands in sync over her cotton covered pussy as she pulled into her drive way and turned off the car.

"Let's get to playing house." She said laughing as they walked up to her large red door, she turned the key and opened the door, without any hesitation Finn swiped her off her feet, she let out a tiny scream/laugh. "Baby!" she said as he turned her around, so that their chests were pressed against one another he shut the door, his lips were attached to hers carrying her into the living room.

He laid her down on the couch, he hovered over top her, kissing her neck and taking off her pink jacket.

"I-missed-you-so-much" he said in-between kisses

"Me too baby" she moaned and grabbed onto his thick hair

He massaged her breasts over her tank top as he brought down her straps to her camisole he instantly attached his lips to her bare pebbled nipples. She began moaning in ecstasy as her larger boyfriend grabbed under her thighs and turned her so her feet were lying on the floor. In on swift motion he tore off her pink sweats and instantly noticed she wasn't wearing any panties "Miss. Berry what do you think you are doing to me?!" he asked looking up at her, her petite hands were rolling her nipples in her own fingertips as she bit her bottom lip.

"I have waited so long to just be able to touch you, taste you" he said as his lips where kissing her legs, inching closer to her core.

"I love you Finn!" she gasped as his large finger began toying with her center.

"You are soaked Miss. Berry!" he said amazed he began robbing her clit slower, then faster as he thrusts one digit into her opening

"Aaah!" she screamed one hand is now on her breasts as the other is attached to the top of his head. He starts licking her clit as he adds another digit to her opening thrusting harder and faster.

"B-baby!" she screams as her hold on his dark hair becomes painful, he adds pressure to her clit and thrusts a couple more times into her as she breaks from her orgasm, screams of sex filling the whole house.

"I love you." he says as he licks his lips

"You are amazing." She said smiling bringing his mouth to hers as they share an intense moment staring at each other's eyes she licks her lips as she tastes herself on his lips…..

The front door flings open "**RACHEL BARBRA BERRY**!" her dads scream…..

**FIN (; **


	4. Pezinchel Part 1

**A/N Hello (; this is a very smutty chapter, but I am breaking it down into two bits, its PEZBERRY and FINCHEL SEXUAL TIMES, Threesome bliss. SO, if that doesn't make you happy and jump of joy, I suggest you not read this. **** The second chapter will be up tomorrow (: LEAVE TONS OF COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO READ please. :D thanks lovely's!**

Finn had secretly been staying at his girlfriend, Rachel's house for about three days; her dads were out of town on a luxurious vacation they treated themselves to occasionally. Rachel was more mature then one would think which is why her parents weren't so hesitant to let her stay alone for one week out of the month. Carole and Burt _–Finns mom and step-dad-_ were under the notion that Finn was staying with Puck to help him study for a big geometry test coming up, one that would determine if he would graduate or not. But he wasn't, although Rachel and Finn did have him over a lot to help prepare him for the test. Rachel was having so much fun playing house with Finn, it was the best. They woke up together, got ready for school together, came home together, did homework together, helped Puck study, she cooked dinner, then they would have spontaneous sex before bed, in bed, then in the morning. Finn loved it; he secretly never wanted the Berry's to come home! Sadly in about 4 day's they would be back, and Finn and Rachel would be back to normal routines until they moved to NYC in the fall for college.

It was around 2am and Finn couldn't sleep, he laid there staring at the ceiling and fiddling with his thumbs, he was dreading school tomorrow, he began thinking of ways to skip, until he heard something

"mmmh. Yes" his head turned to the side, he looked at Rachel, who was breathing heavy and moaning deeply, was he really witnessing Rachel have a wet dream about him?! He needed to hear more. He kept eyeing her lips, waiting for more words to form.

"Oh, yes! Their baby there!" she moaned loudly with her mouth in an oval shape. Finn loved this, his face got closer to hers, waiting for the neck sentence.

"Oh, Santana! Yes right there!" Finns eyes shot open; _**what the?! **_He said under his breath. He could not believe it; his girlfriend was having a wet dream about someone other than him, about a girl none the less, a hot girl. Was she going lesbian?! No, she couldn't, not Rach. He got a mix of anger, jealousy and was kind of turned on. After what happened yesterday in Glee club, he wasn't too surprised. The 'So Emotional' duet for Whitney Houston week was pretty hot- ugh, he needed to get this out of his head now and sleep- Rachel and Santana hated each other, why even bother with that thought of a, dare he say it, _threesome_.

0-0

The next morning Finn sprung out of bed, got in the shower and dressed, quickly, all without Rachel, which wasn't normal.

"Babe, is something bothering you?" she asked brushing her freshly dyed hair

"N-o why would you ask that?" he said in a shy tone, he didn't want Rachel to know he heard her dream, he didn't want to embarrass her, and he didn't want to think about the possibility of Santana-_who was happily out of the closet- _to take his girlfriend.

She stepped closer to him, as he was standing at the end of her bed

"Well, you took a shower without me, and you haven't even touched me all morning." She said pulling the top of his shirt down, so he would lean his head down for a kiss. Their lips touched, a familiar feeling, but all he pictured was…..Santana.

"I-I-I, gotta….. poop" he nervously blurted running to the down stairs bathroom.

Rachel sat all the bed almost in tears, was he getting bored with their sex life? Was he bored with her?! Thank god she had a plan, just when was she going to tell him…..

Once, Finn got downstairs he threw his face into his hands and slumped over the counter, there is no way he is getting this out of his head. What is going on with him!? It was one dream; maybe she didn't mean Santana, maybe- he was hearing things! Why did this have to bother him so much! He needed to talk to Puck now. It was no secret that he knew more about sex and things then Finn did.

0-0

Finn and Rachel were silent the whole way to school, Finn drove his truck as Rachel stared out the window.

"Baby, whatever I did, I am sorry" she said so censure and made his heart melt with love for her, for her to think she had done anything wrong.

"No, it's fine, it's me, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I am a bit off today." He said patting on the seat gesturing her to move closer to him.

"I love you" he said as she scooted to the middle of the truck and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Love you too baby" she said and kissed his cheek, he figured he would let this all go, he would just think he imagined the whole thing…

0-0

They were sitting in Glee class, Rachel and Finn were in the top row listening to Mr. Shue ramble on about Nationals, and how they were in the big league and needed to win, Finn cared about winning, but not today, today he wanted to sleep. He kept nodding off, his head drooping lower and lower, until Rachel elbowed him in the stomach, they repeated this action for 10 minutes until Rachel started talking about her set list, and forgot about Finns sleeping habits.

_**Touch her Rachel, she is wet for you….Santana yea, do that to her again, smack her ass, Oh, Rachel… **_OWW! Finn hollered as his dream was interrupted.

"What song would you like to sing with me?" she said after roughly elbowing him, the whole class was staring at him, as he wiped the droll off his chin.

"Oh, um….whatever you want" he said with a smirk

The class looked away as Santana walked in, late again, wearing normal clothes

"Nice for you to join us Santana…" Mr. Shue said writing songs onto the white board

"Yea yea…please continue your boring lesson" she said wearing large sunglasses and to everyone's surprise sat next to Rachel….

"So, did you get everything settled last night?" Rachel whispered to Santana

"Yah, I guess, Thanks for the talk, hobbit, means a lot" she said patting Rachel's bare knee.

"No problem Tana." Rachel said as she reached over to hug the hot Latino.

Finns eyes were huge. He tried to look away. He couldn't. What in the hell did he just witness. First he hears his girlfriend moan a lesbians name in bed, now they're like, best friends?! This is not okay. He thought to himself as the bell rang and he headed to lunch.

0-0

"Hey Puck!" Finn shouted from across the outside lunch area.

"Hey dude, what's up"

"I kind to need to talk to you…about something serious" he said as they sat on a bench

"Okay, where's the old ball and chain?" Puck asked

"She's with Mr. Shue practicing songs for the competition; anyways I need to ask you something"

"Shoot" Puck said snacking on a bag of chips

"W-w-hat does it mean, when….your girlfriend moans another girls name…in bed, like in a dream" Finn asked very nervous for his answer

"That means you have a badass girlfriend bro!" Puck said smacking Finn's chest

"Dude, I'm serious…."

"I am too man….Wait- Rachel? She didn't… she is as tight as a nun!"

Finn went silent.

"Who? Whose name did she say?! You got to tell me!" Puck hollered

"Shhhh! Let's not tell the whole school I turned my amazing girlfriend into a lesbian!" Finn said in a hushed tone

"I knew it; I knew Rachel wasn't as innocent as she looked. If I would have only known this sophomore year, I would've kept her around!" Puck said with a chuckle, but Finn didn't look so assumed

"Dude." He said with an annoyed look

"Okay, just tell me! Who?" Puck demanded

"Santana." Finn blurted

"No, no way!"

"Yea, what do I do?!" Finn said worriedly "I cannot let her take Rachel away, I can't"

"Finn calm your tits, I doubt Rachel is turning all Megan Fox, and going all bi on us okay, she is the last person I would pin, Fabray would be first on my list." Puck said matter factly

"Well, could you tell me what this means? They talk now Puck, like actually conversations or whatever that one word is…." Finn said leaning his head back in frustration

"Maybe Berry just wants some Snix Juice, maybe she wants to explore her sexually, ask for a threesome, that's what I would do…." Puck said pointing at Finn and shaking his head, as his Finn lifts his head up and slightly smiles.

0-0

Rachel and Finn were sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, he kept looking up at her, watching her bit her bottom lip, reading her History book…. Should he ask Rachel about this 'threesome' now? He wondered, he clears his throat and begins his case- "So, I saw you and Santana talking today in glee, what's that about?" he asks, hesitant to her response

"I am not allowed to have a conversation with a friend in glee club?" she asked

"Well I was just wondering because she is always a bitch to you..." he said not making eye contact with her

"Well, she needed some help and had no one to talk to…So she came over here, when you were at Pucks house the other night." She said as Finn's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Rachel asked noticing him act extremely weird.

"I just, I don't know you and Santana? You think that's a good idea? I mean, Rach, what if she has under intentions or…. Whatever? Like setting you up… you know?" Finn asked raising his eye brow at her.

"Well, Finn, I don't think that's what she is doing. But I will keep an opened mind." She said returning to her homework.

The rest of the night he couldn't get whatever happened with Rachel and Santana out of his head, they were in the house alone, and the next night he caught her moaning Santana's name? Something was not right. He planned to confront Santana tomorrow at school.

0-0

"Santana!" Finn yelled out down an empty hallway. It was in-between classes, he asked his English teacher for a bathroom break once he saw the Latino walk by his classroom door.

"What do you want man boobs?"

"I need to ask you what you are doing with my girlfriend. Why all of a sudden are you like best friends with her..." he asked

"Maybe you should ask her…." She said with an evil smile

"I did, she said you needed her for something, well next time go to Brittany" he said in a jealous tone

"Brittany and I broke up Mr. Tubbington get your facts straight before you come asking me things!" she hollered and began to walk away

"No! Rachel is not a lesbian you know! She's not gonna just leave me for you, she's not like that, go find someone else's girlfriend!" he yelled

"Maybe you should ask your 'girlfriend' about that one… And maybe it's her who needs MY help…." she said with a seductive wink.

He was speechless, he needed to know what she was talking about, he stood in the middle of the hallway numb to the world, until the bell ring and a hundreds of kids came flooding out.

0-0

After he tore himself from the hallway, he needed to find Rachel and talk to her. After glee club he asked her to follow him, he lead her into the boys locker room knowing it would be completely empty.

"Finn! I don't think were allowed in here!" he hollered

"It's fine, I just need to talk to you for a second, no one will know we are here."

She was actually worried; I mean they haven't even touched each other in a whole day which is not like them. She knew she had to tell him something about Santana and them, but she didn't know how, or if he would break-up with her and think she was a freak.

"I am just going to say it, because honestly I can't take this anymore."

Rachel's took a deep breath and gulped loudly she was so nervous.

"Are you cheating on me with Santana?" he finally blurted out

Her heart was pounding loudly.


End file.
